We Need More
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: The cave scene the way I imagined. Hot Everlark scene.


_This is my first THG fic, so please be nice! I'm thinking of writing a big story, what do you say?_

_Hope you enjoy! Review please?_

_PS.: I don't own ANYTHING!_

* * *

**We Need More**

It takes place inside the Cave during the first Hunger Games...

-Katniss-

It feels weird to feel that good around a man like I feel when I'm with Peeta. I think about everyone that's watching us, I kinda don't care the whole Panem is, but knowing that mom, Gale and Prim are watching makes me feel uncomfortable. I've never wanted anyone from my family to see me cuddled with a boy.

I tried to convince myself that I was doing that because Haymitch asked me, and that way we would get even more sponsors now that the rules have changed, but I deep down inside I knew I was lying to myself. I was falling in love with the boy with the bread.

Peeta: Are you hungry? I'm starving...

Katniss: yes, but we need to save some food, we just ate. And if they keep the storm coming I won't be able to hunt tomorrow...

Peeta: Let's just try to sleep then?

Katniss: You can sleep, I'll keep guard.

Peeta: Katniss, no one will come here with this storm, come here sleep with me... this sleeping bag is big enough for both of us...

I just smiled, I was really tired, so I went to lay with him. Well, maybe if we kiss Haymitch would send us some food right? I shivered when I felt his fragile body next to mine. I knew I was about to give him my first kiss but it would be for a good cause.

I caressed his hair and he looked at me with a suspicious look, I bet he was thinking I was up to something, I hated how he knew me that well.

Katniss: I wanna go home...

Peeta: We will, soon enough we will...

I looked deep into his eyes and all I saw was love, this boy would kill me... I leaned in a little and knew that was the right moment. I locked my lips with his and it only took a second for him to respond. He was kissing me with such a passion I had never felt before, it set me on fire. When he slowly parted my lips so his tongue could explore my mouth I almost forgot the reason why we were there, kissing for the whole Panem to see.

When we pulled away both of us breathless he had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on his beautiful face.

Peeta: wow...

Katniss: yeah, wow...

I had no idea what to say so I was thankful right that moment I heard a noise and got up. Haymitch really sent us something, it was water, not exactly what we wanted but in the situation we were in water was gold. Then I read a note:

Hey Sweetheart, you're doing great but we'll need more to send you what you really want...

Damn, more? What was I supposed to do? Well, lose my virginity in front of the whole world would be weird, my mom would kill me and Peeta when we get home. That was it, we would get home! I laid back beside Peeta and held him tight.

Peeta: What did he send us?

Katniss: water...

Peeta: oh…

I snuggled with him and felt that maybe he was more into the moment than I thought. I felt him in my legs and it was pretty hard. No one would see right? They would know but they wouldn't see it, we were inside this sleeping bag...

I would try.

I kissed him again and after some time I felt a new kind of hunger inside of me, it seemed like I was literally on fire. Peeta brought me even closer to him and whispered.

Peeta: We should stop...

Katniss: why? I want this... I want you.

For the first time in my life I saw Peeta that was awesome with words become speechless.

He ran his hands on my hips and I smirked, he would be mine. I ran my hands on his chest and giggled. Okay, I think I never giggled before, especially in front of a guy. He came even closer to me.

Peeta: I think we should keep our upper clothes on, I don't want people to see you naked...

Katniss: I couldn't agree more!

It seemed like he read my mind, I felt when he lowered his pants and boxers, gosh, by what I felt Peeta was big. I felt him doing the same with my clothes and we he got to my panties he started playing with me. I held a moan, he laughed. He pecked my lips and I felt him pressuring a finger inside me, I bit his lip and couldn't hold a moan this time. I couldn't recognize my voice, it was so not like me to moan someone's name. I never allowed myself to think about sex, let alone doing it on live television and with the boy with the bread. Both of us 16, and in the middle of the Hunger Games. That was just plain crazy, but life was crazy right now.

I was so wet that I felt him putting another finger inside me. I thought it wasn't fair, so I grabbed his dick, now it was his time to moan. He bit my neck and I moaned louder. I was tired of foreplays, I wanted the real thing. By now our need for real food was long forgotten.

Peeta: Are you ready?

Katniss: yes...

I smiled at him and felt when he put the tip of his cock inside my virgin walls, I cursed him for being that big, seemed like something was ripping me. But after everything I went through that wasn't much of a pain, it was a relief.

When he was all inside me I looked into his eyes and pecked his nose. I was in love with the boy with the bread, I couldn't deny it...

He started moving slowly, we had no idea what we were doing, but it was feeling good, so it couldn't be wrong.

Peeta: you're on fire aren't you?

Katniss: always, it's my play to be the girl on fire...

We both laughed but it was interrupted by a huge wave of pleasure, I guess that was what people called cumming and I did it hard. So was Peeta, his breathing was completely out of control...

Peeta: Kat, that was perfect!

Katniss: It was... you are perfect!

I wasn't pretending anymore, he was perfect. I cuddled with him and drift off to sleep.

I woke up few minutes later with Peeta telling me that Haymitch sent us some bread, I smiled and ate one then I cuddledwith Peeta again. I didn't want food, I wanted to go home, and right now Peeta was my home...

The End.


End file.
